Porque era su Jake
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: Porque cuando se sentía atormentada sabía a quién acudir. Porque siempre la comprendía, siempre lograba entenderla, arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios. Porque era él. Porque era su Jake.


¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí vengo con mi primera publicación de las obras de Stephanie Meyer, una pequeña viñeta Bella & Jacob, podéis situarla en el tercer libro, Eclipse. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos, y cuando me puse delante de la pantalla del ordenador esto fue lo que salió ;) No os entretengo más, solo decir que el shot está dedicado a Gabri.

**S_u_mm_a_ry: **Porque cuando se sentía atormentada sabía a quién acudir. Porque siempre la comprendía, siempre lograba entenderla, arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios. Porque era él. Porque era su Jake.

**D_e_cl_ai_m_e_r**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer, solo los utilizo por simple división

* * *

.:. P_o_rq_ue_ _e_r_a _s_u_ J_a_ke .:.

* * *

-

-

No sabía como. No entendía ni muy bien el por qué, pero esa mañana se hallaba de nuevo montada en su chevy, dirección La Push. Cuando se había despertado, horas atrás, había sentido que todo el estrés relacionado con los ataques de los neófitos la abrumaba de golpe, haciendo que su cuarto pareciera una celda y sus mantas una camisa de fuerza. Agitada, había saltado de la cama sintiendo que necesitaba urgentemente algo que la distrajera, que lograra que olvidara por un momento la preocupación y los temores.

La respuesta le llegó en forma de una sonrisa traviesa a conjunto con unos ojos amigablemente deslumbrantes

Jacob Black. _Su Jake._

Así que, inmediatamente, y desoyendo a la vocecita que le advertía que se arrepentiría después, cuando esos ojos dorados estuviesen clavados en ella con desaprobación, se enfundó en unos pantalones vaqueros y el chubasquero, saliendo casi a la carrera hasta montar en su chevy. Y ahí se encontraba, deslizándose por la carretera a una tortuosa lentitud mientras el ronroneo del motor y el golpeteo de la suave lluvia contra el cristal la arrullaban por el camino. Luego de quince minutos, el familiar cartel que anunciaba la entrada a la reserva le daba la bienvenida, provocando que una tranquilidad conocida invadiera su cuerpo y casi hiciera que sus labios esbozaran una débil sonrisa. Apretando el pie contra el acelerador, dejó atrás curvas y curvas de frondosos y exuberantes árboles hasta detenerse en frente de una casita que durante mucho tiempo, quizás _demasiado, _fue su refugio, casi como un segundo hogar.

Ni bien había abierto la puerta semi oxidada de la chevy y puesto un pie en el suelo de gravilla húmedo por la lluvia, la puerta de entrada se abrió, saliendo por ella un muchacho alto de tez morena y sonrisa traviesa.

─ ¡Bella! ¡Vaya, no te esperaba por aquí! ─ exclamó acercándose a grandes zancadas, aunque bien podría decirse que ese era su paso normal.

─ Si estás ocupado me voy ─ contestó sintiéndose un poco más ligera que horas antes y no queriendo interrumpir en lo que pudiera estar enfrascado.

─ No digas bobadas ─ una gran sonrisa se desplegó en la cara de Jacob. Lo siguiente que vio fueron dos fuertes brazos rodeándola en un abrazo de oso que la levantaban varios centímetros del suelo y expulsaban todo el aire de sus pulmones.

── Jake...déjame...al menos...una costilla sana...les he cogido cariño ─ pidió Bella hablando con dificultad.

─ ¡Oh! lo siento Bella, no me di cuenta ─ se disculpó mientras la soltaba, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo, aunque su boca esbozaba una ancha sonrisa. Ella le miró parpadeando ligeramente por las suaves gotas que aún caían a pesar de haber salido el sol. Jake había crecido de nuevo. Además de ser ahora mucho más alto, sus hombros, brazos y tórax eran _muchísimo _más grandes desde la última vez que lo vio, en el campo de béisbol de los Cullen.

─ Jake, ¿Qué diablos comes? ─ inquirió lanzándole una mirada significativa.

─ Veo que lo has notado ─ su expresión se volvió satisfecha. Ella le miró, claramente queriendo decir "_cómo para no notarlo" _─ en realidad aún estoy en una fase inicial. Podría decirse que soy un lobo adolescente. Ya verás dentro de un par de años.

Su mirada se volvió triste. Sabía que no tendría ese par de años. Desde que había decidido convertirse en vampiro, su vida corría inexorablemente cuenta atrás, y muchas veces se daba cuenta de las cosas tan maravillosas que perdería. Cosas como _ésta. _Cosas como _él. _Pero había sido su elección. No había vuelta atrás. No por mucho que en momentos así le doliera como una herida sangrante en el pecho.

Él lo notó. Pues su semblante se tornó serio de repente y esa llama rebelde e inconformista brilló de nuevo en sus profundos ojos. Quería creer que entendía como se sentía él. Quería creer también que él entendía su situación, que comprendía por qué hacía todo esto. Aunque se engañara completamente, pero era más fácil así. No podía vivir con otra grieta en el corazón de nuevo. No lo podría soportar. Así que cuando percibió que iba a hablar, seguramente maldiciendo de nuevo contra Edward, su decisión o incluso ella misma, lo miró en una muda suplica para que lo dejara estar, al menos por hoy.

Y de nuevo Jacob comprendió. Porque era _él. _Porque era su _Jake._

─ Será mejor que entremos, vas a pillar un resfriado como sigas empapándote ─ sugirió mientras abría la marcha hacia su casa con aire jovial, aunque la alegría no llegó hasta sus ojos.

─ Es fácil decirlo para una estufa humana.

Una vez bajo techo, se quitó el chubasquero y lo colgó tras la puerta de entrada. Luego giró sobre si misma, andando hacia el salón, donde la esperaba Jake repantigado sobre un sofá que a penas podía abarcar toda su gran figura. Sentándose en el sillón que solía ocupar Billy cuando no estaba en la silla de ruedas, se pasó los dedos por el pelo húmedo desenredándolo. Notó cómo la nariz de Jake se dilataba y su boca esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Hoy no has estado con el chupasangre.

─ Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que lo llames así ─ le advirtió a lo que él esbozó una mueca de hastío acomodándose mejor sobre el viejo sofá ─ ¿cómo sabes que no lo he visto hoy?

─ Porque no hueles ha él ─ contestó recuperando de nuevo la sonrisa ─ hoy hueles bien.

─ Oh, vaya, gracias ─ fingió una expresión ofendida ─ reacuérdame que nunca se me ocurra pedirte un cumplido ─ Jake rió ante la gracia, pero luego su expresión se tornó más seria, inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante.

─Es un gran cumplido en realidad. Me gusta _mucho _como hueles, Bella.

Se removió incómoda en el sillón bajo la intensa mirada de sus ojos castaños. Le era inevitable no sentirse así cuando Jacob se comportaba de esa manera. Incluso la intimidaba hasta cierto punto. Había sido espectadora de lo intensos que podían ser sus sentimientos, aunque éstos fueran tan contrarios como la felicidad o el odio. Y la abrumaba. A veces sentía que no podía con todo lo que se removía en su interior. Como si dos manos tiraran de ella en sentidos contrarios. Desviando la mirada, se dedicó a recorrer toda la habitación sin ningún propósito aparente, hasta que encontró un tema seguro para retomar la conversación.

─ ¿Dónde está Billy?

─ Está reunido con el viejo Quill ─ contestó recuperando su posición y expresión anterior ─ ya sabes, asuntos del consejo.

─ ¿Y cómo es que no estás con ellos?

─ Secreto lobuno, lo siento ─ y se llevó la mano al pecho teatralmente.

─ Oh ¡vamos, Jake! ─ cogiendo el cojín que descansaba en su espalda, lo alzó sobre su cabeza, y lo tiró con la intención de golpearle, aunque el tiro erró por varios centímetros del objetivo. Antes de rozar el suelo, Jacob lo recogió con un movimiento ágil de su mano derecha y se lo colocó debajo de la cabeza, arrellanándose contra él, mientras le sonreía burlón.

─ Entre que no sabes dar puñetazos y tu mala puntería, podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo sin miedo a que te pudieras vengar luego ─ le guiñó un ojo. Ella le miró con desaprobación ─ No te pongas así, ¿dónde quedó tu humor? ¿Es que ese chupasangre además de querer beber tu sangre también te quiere _beber_ el sentido del humor?

─ Ya te he dicho que no

─ Sí, si, lo sé ─ la interrumpió con un ademán de la mano mientras se sentaba en el sofá he intentaba esbozar un sonrisa, pero solo logró curvar sus labios en una mueca de desdén ─ pero no lo puedo evitar. Sólo pensar en lo que te va ha hacer... ¡maldita sanguijuela!

─ En primer lugar ¡yo fui la que _lo decidió! _Te recuerdo que Edward no está de acuerdo ─ exclamó enfadada mientras se levantaba de golpe del sofá ─ y en segundo lugar, si te vas a poner así mejor me voy, porque no estoy para aguantar rabietas de un hombre lobo─ sin esperar respuesta, enfiló hacia la puerta de entrada sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba intentando contenerse.

Odiaba tener que pelear por _ese_ tema. Pero más odiaba tener que pelear por _ese_ tema con Jake. Pues él nunca había tenido voz ni voto en ello, y a veces, cuando le venían a la mente aquellos momentos en los que Jacob volvió a arrancarle una sonrisa tras la marcha de Edward se sentina un poco culpable. Y quería, ansiaba, necesitaba y rogaba saber _el por qué _de ello.

Cuando ya estaba descolgando el chubasquero, una gran mano se cerró sobre su brazo, impidiendo que terminara el movimiento. Quedándose quieta, esperó a que hablara, sintiendo como el calor de su mano relajaba progresivamente su ira.

─ Yo...Bella, lo siento. No quería decir... Oye, no era mi intención, de verdad ─ su voz sonó repentinamente joven y vulnerable. Le recordó a aquel Jacob de largo pelo atado en una coleta y cuerpo larguirucho ─ No te vayas. Te prometo que no volveré a mencionar el tema.

Volvió a dejar el chubasquero en su sito y se giró hacia Jake, quién esbozó una sonrisa de alegría. De nuevo, volvieron a sentarse, ella en el sillón y él en el sofá. Sin embargo, el ambiente era ligeramente más tenso.

─ No estoy en el concejo porque Sam opina que aunque la reserva es un lugar seguro, no estaría de más que alguien se quedara rondando por aquí. Jared y Quill están patrullando la línea que nos separa de los Cullen. Yo estoy aquí de enlace ─ explicó intentando romper el silencio que se había impuesto entre los dos.

─ Odio que estéis involucrados ─ bufó

─ Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no te preocupes. No somos muñequitas de porcelana precisamente ─ le sonrió burlonamente.

─ Aún así. No me perdonaría que os pasar algo por mi culpa, Jake. Esto se está saliendo de las manos... ─ susurró al final diciendo más de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

─...Como si se acercara el último día.

Lo miró sorprendida. Él la miraba a su vez con expresión seria, pero sin ese matiz de rebeldía. Una vez más Jacob había podido comprenderla perfectamente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Sabiendo exactamente qué pensaba y por qué lo pensaba, pero no debía sorprenderse demasiado. Y es que al fin y al cabo, para bien o para mal, era _su Jake. _

─ Bella, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí. Puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea. Que te quede claro ─ habló apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirándola intensamente con los ojos clavados en su rostro ─ hasta que llegue el _momento, _yo siempre estaré para ti.

─ Jake...

No sabía qué decirle. Qué contestar. Era increíble como unas simples palabras, pero tan llenas de significado, habían logrado infundirle una infinita tranquilidad. Como si de repente se convirtiera en un salvavidas en medio de un mar tormentoso y una lluvia torrencial. Y de nuevo se volvió a sentir protegida, segura. Como en casa.

_Cómo si de nuevo ese fuera su hogar..._

─ ¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta? Necesito estirar las piernas un poco ─ y cómo dando una excusa a su comentario se levantó del sofá y se estiró cuan largo era su cuerpo ─ ¡Vamos! ─ sin dejarla contestar, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el exterior, comenzando a andar hacia la playa.

─ Hey, Jake, que tú tengas dos zancos por piernas no quiere decir que los demás también ─ exclamó con grandes dificultades para adaptarse a su paso. Éste le sonrió divertido, parándose de repente y corriendo hacia la derecha.

─ Eso lo arreglo yo en un segundo ─ gritó antes de desaparecer entre los frondosos árboles que limitaban el camino hacia la playa. Segundos después se oyó un chasquido y por entre los grandes troncos y los altos helechos un gran lobo de pelaje marrón y expresión traviesa hizo su aparición.

─ ¡¿Estás loco?! Alguien podría verte ─ exclamó aterrorizada por la situación mientras corría a su encuentro en el linde del bosque. Éste se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, y negó con su gran cabeza dando a entender que no le preocupaba en absoluto ─ Sí, definitivamente estás como una cabra ─ pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su gran lengua colgaba de su boca, en un amago de sonrisa lobuna ─ y bien, ¿se puede saber qué pretendías convirtiéndote en lobo?

Éste, a modo de respuesta, se levantó y se puso de lado mientras miraba su espalda y luego le lanzaba una mirada a ella, sucesivamente.

─ ¿Estas...intentado decir...que me suba a tu lomo?

Asintió.

─ ¡¿Cómo me voy a subir...ahí?!─ inquirió de nuevo mientras miraba su gran cuerpo con aprensión. Jacob soltó un bufido, que sonó como un pequeño rugido ronco, y se agazapó contra el suelo, empequeñeciendo su figura lo más que pudo.

Entendió al instante lo que pretendía. Lentamente, se acercó y enterró una mano en su suave pelaje. Con cuidado, alzó una pierna y como si la pata de Jake se tratara de un escalón, la usó para encaramarse a su lomo, dónde se agarró fuertemente con las dos manos, respirando algo agitada debido a la altura y a la excitación del momento. No era nada común estar montando a un hombre lobo. Éste se fue alzando con cuidado, sintiendo Bella como sus músculos se contraían y movían debajo de su cuerpo. Luego giró su gran cabeza hacia ella y soltó una risa gutural, sus ojos brillando traviesos. Segundos después, se lanzó hacia el manto verde del bosque a gran velocidad. Sentía como el viento le azotaba el rostro, haciendo que le lloraran los ojos. Las formas de los árboles eran meras manchas verdes y negras que se sucedían una y otra vez sin descanso. A cada paso, Jake parecía ganar velocidad e imprimía a sus movimientos un espíritu libre y salvaje. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se agarró más fuerte de su pelaje, pegándose a su lomo. A cada segundo se sentía más ligera, más incorpórea, como si fuera una pluma mecida por el viento. Todas sus preocupaciones abandonaron de repente su mente y se fundió con el ser animal de Jake, agudizando sus sentidos hasta captar el cómo el viento aullaba a su paso, la mandíbula de Jacob chasqueaba y los ruidos de los animales se distorsionaban.

Más y más, se adentraron en la espesura del bosque, y ya no sentía miedo, pesadumbre, inquietud o anhelo. En ese día. En esa mañana. En ese justo momento era una más de ellos. Era _como él_. Era _como Jake_. Un ser libre, salvaje, sin complejos, que disfrutaba de lo que tenia alrededor con un ansia voraz. Y Bella también lo haría. Porque sabía perfectamente que posiblemente dentro de muy poco tiempo desaparecerían en la nada y porque sólo con Jacob podría sentir ese tipo de cosas.

Porque _era él_. Porque _era su Jake_.

-

-

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Mal, horrible, parra tomatazos, me retiro de esto y me dedico a vender periódicos... ya me diréis. Como veis el One-shot no tiene una intención clara, sino relatar un simple encuentro entre estos dos grandes personajes, y quizás, ahondar un poco en esos sentimientos confusos que tienen ambos. Espero volver pronto con un Edward & Bella esta vez ;). En fin... os agradecería de corazón que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre la viñeta para alegrar a este intento de autora (os regalaría un Ed o un Jake, pero no está en mi mano por desgracia xD) No está demás dejar el dicho de la abuelita:

_"Un FanFic con review es un FanFic feliz"_

¡Con cariño, **Ali!**

PD: De ante mano, gracias por leer.


End file.
